


Rainbow Sprinkles

by ForeverFan13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, No Hale Fire, Stiles Wears Glasses, baby! cora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFan13/pseuds/ForeverFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works at Dairy Queen.<br/>Derek is hot.<br/>Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ratings and tags and such may change as this progresses but right now its just gonna be fluffy and cute and yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

“Next.” Stiles groaned. He hated his job. It was hot and stuffy and claustrophobic and the customers were mostly either teenagers or assholes getting ice cream for their kids. He was only doing this job to get gas money and save up for college because he wanted to go to NYU. That, and he wouldn’t let his dad pay for any of it. He had enough to worry about besides paying for Stiles’ college and gas and everything else.

As Stiles pushed up his glasses, the next customer walked up. Stiles kind of stilled for a second because _woah hotness_. “Can I get a soft vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles?” asked the hot guy.

“Uh… yeah sure um yeah.” Stiles said, turning around and bumping into Scott, his best friend and coworker. Scott laughed at him and brought his customers their ice cream.

Stiles continued to be flustered as he got the ice cream for Mr. Hot Guy, as Stiles had now named him. As soon as he finished making the ice cream cone, he stumbled back up to the window.  “Here you go Mr. Hot Guy.” Stiles said, giving him his ice cream cone. After seeing him blush, Stiles realized what he had said. “Uh, oh shit, I’m sorry I just uh…” Stiles stuttered. The hot guy just shook his head.

“It’s fine. My name’s actually Derek by the way.” Derek said as Stiles face turned bright red.

“I’m Stiles.” His voice cracked a bit as he said this. He face-palmed and then said, “That’ll be two thirty eight please.” Derek chuckled a bit and handed him three dollars.

“Keep the change.” He said, winking and walking away. Stiles stood there just staring at him as he got into his black Camaro and just stayed there. He didn’t drive off or anything. Stiles continued to wonder about why he did this when Scott came up behind him and coughed. Stiles turned his head quickly and gave a sideways smile.

Turning his head back to the customers, he said “Next.” This time, alas, it wasn’t a hot guy, it was a soccer mom with about 5 kids trailing behind her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you like this chapter i thought it was really cute!

After Stiles finished serving the grumpy soccer mom, Scott nudged him. “Go talk to that guy.” He told Stiles.

                “No way. He’s hot and I’m me. Not happening.” Stiles replied. Turning back to his window, about to ask for the next customer.

                “Stiles.” Scott said. Stiles turned his head back toward him.

                “Scott.” He replied.

                “Get your ass out there and talk to that guy.” Scott demanded. Stiles sighed and started walking towards the exit.

                “I’m keeping my break!” He told Scott.

                When Stiles got outside he had no idea what he was doing so he just went and sat on one of the benches outside of the ice cream shop. From his seat on the bench, he heard people yelling at each other. He listened closer and recognized one of the voices: Allison Argent.

                “I’m just gonna walk there. You two keep arguing about your ice cream, I’ll be at Lydia’s.” Allison said, getting out of the black Camaro and walking towards where Stiles sat. Stiles was extremely confused. _Why did Alison Argent just get out of Mr. Hot Guy’s car?_

Suddenly, ~~Mr. Hot Guy~~ Derek got out of his car and started walking towards Allison. “Fine, walk there, see if I care.” He rolled his eyes and sighed, watching as she walked away.

                “See you later, Derek.” She said as she walked farther from the Dairy Queen, giving him the middle finger on her way.

                “See you at home, Sis.” He replied. Stiles sat there for a second extremely confused.

                “So wait, you two are related?” Stiles said aloud, although he didn’t mean to.

                “You know my sister? Well, step-sister actually, but still… you know her?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded his head in response.

                “Oh well you probably go to school with her-“ He was cut off by a small voice.

                “Derek lemme out!” Stiles heard a little girl yell.

                “Hold on one moment.” Derek told Stiles. He reached into the car and pulled down the front seat, reaching into the back to get the small child. “There you go Cora. Better?” He asked the little girl, whose name was apparently Cora.

                “Much!” The little girl exclaimed with a stomp of her foot. Derek laughed a bit.

                “She’s adorable.” Stiles told Derek.

                “I know I am.” Cora said, matter-of-factly. Stiles got up from his seat on the bench and walked over to Derek and Cora.

                Cora licked at her ice cream cone and Stiles smiled. “How’s your ice cream?” he asked.

                “Wonderful!” She exclaimed between licks. “Ice cream is the bestiest thing ever!”

Stiles laughed and smiled “I made that ice cream cone.” He told her.

“It’s fantastic!” Cora said with a smile.

“I’m honored.” Stiles thanked her.

                Cora turned to Derek. “Derek, where did Ally go?”

                Derek looked around to see if she was still in sight- she wasn’t. “Uh… your Mom and Dad are going to kill me, but, I let her walk to Lydia’s house.” He sighed.

“Der-bear that’s mean! Why would you make her walk there? That’s forever and a half away.” She had a grumpy look on her face as she finished her ice cream cone. _That’s cute._

“Erg- we’ll drive towards where she’s going and pick her up okay?” Derek asked. Cora nodded and went back into the Camaro, after wiping her hands on Derek’s shirt.

“Let’s go!” She demanded. Derek glanced back and forth between the Camaro and Stiles. Finally, he reached into his car and grabbed a pen.

“Give me your hand.” He said. Stiles just stood there, confused, for a moment. Derek sighed and grabbed Stiles hand, writing a number and his name on it. “Call me.”

With that, he got in the car and drove off to look for Alison.

“See you later, Der-bear.” Stiles said, mostly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> the next chapter should be posted soon!


End file.
